gothamgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vicki Vale (Kim Basinger)
Vicki Vale was a prize-winning photo journalist who attempted to uncover the secret of the mysterious Batman and inadvertently became the object of obsession for the Joker. Batman Vicki joined The Gotham Globe where she teamed up with reporter Alexander Knox to track down the mysterious Batman. Vicki invited Alexander as her 'plus one' for Bruce Wayne's charity benefit at Wayne Manor on the hope that they might get a lead on the existence of Batman from one of the guests, particularly Commissioner James Gordon, not suspecting that their host for the night was, in fact, Batman. Vicki and Alexander found themselves lost inside the cavernous Wayne Manor, and eventually ended up in Bruce Wayne's Armoury. Unbeknownst to Vicki and Alexander, a bemused Bruce Wayne was quietly following them as they made several snide comments about his armoury collection. Bruce then introduced himself to a surprised Vicki, having earlier told Vicki during the party that he didn't know who Bruce Wayne was. Vicki was later invited by Bruce to a date at Wayne Manor, which she accepted. After spending an evening together in Wayne Manor, Vicki started to have feelings for Bruce. However, in order to keep Vicki at a distance, he lied and told her he was leaving town. Feeling brushed off, Vicki became upset with Bruce and his secrecy. Meanwhile, The Joker discovers Vicki Vale and develops an obsession. He arranges a fake date for Vicki at an art museum, in which Vicki thought Bruce made the date. After arriving, The Joker murders all the patrons except for Vicki, who was given a gas mask beforehand. After she rejects The Joker's advances, Batman comes in and rescues her. He takes her back to the Batcave, but he merely wanted to remove the film from her camera, which possibly had a picture of Batman unmasked. Later, Bruce tries to reconcile with Vicki at her apartment. He decides to tell her the truth about his dual life; however, The Joker arrives and shoots Bruce when he tries to fight him. The Joker leaves, upset by Vicki's "betrayal," and it is discovered Bruce blocked the bullet using a baking sheet. The Joker continues his reign of terror on Gotham by chemically altering cosmetic products. This causes the wearer to laugh hysterically until death, where they are left with a ghastly grin on their face. In the Batcave, Bruce becomes obsessed with stopping The Joker, believing him to be the murderer of his parents. At this time, Alfred lets Vicki into the Batcave, with the hopes that she can convince him that he doesn't need to be Batman. They both admit that they do love each other, before Bruce changes into Batman and takes off. During this time, The Joker begins to attract the Gothamites to the 200th Year Festival, with promises of cash. Vicki and Knox arrive to investigate The Joker. However, he uses this opportunity to release his smilex gas, which will poison and kill everyone in Gotham. Batman uses the Bat-Wing to safely remove the smilex gas. The Joker then takes Vicki hostage and forces her to the top of Gotham cathedral. Batman follows them to the top, and fights off Joker's thugs, while Vicki uses her feminine wiles to supposedly seduce The Joker in order to buy time for Batman. The Joker pulls both Batman and Vicki off the cathedral ledge. As they barely hang on, The Joker tries to escape via helicopter, but Batman wraps a batarang around his ankle and connects it to a stone gargoyle. The weight of the gargoyle pulls The Joker down to the streets below, killing him on impact. As Gotham is lighting the Bat-Signal for the first time, Vicki says good-bye to Knox. Alfred is waiting for her, and tells her that Master Bruce might be late, in which she replies, "I am not the least bit surprised." Category:Charater Category:Tim Burton Girls Category:Bruce Wayne love Intrests